Rennen 998 GT (2006)
|manufacturer = |title1 = Porsche 911 GT3 (997)|image1 = 6545862.png|caption1 = The Porsche 911 GT3 in White as seen in UD: Currituck.|max_speed = 193 MPH (311 KM/H)|price = $287,200 (Formerly $200,000)|job_xp_/_mile = 444 XP|seats = 2|drivetrain = RWD|0_60_time = 3.2s|revenue_per_mile = $797|engine = 4.0L H6}}The 2006 Rennen 998 GT (labelled in-game that didn't receive the racing update as 911 Turbo GT3, and as 911 Turbo in older games) is a rear-engined sports car in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It based on 2006 Porsche 911 GT3 (997). Description In the older games, the original brick model of the 911 appears to be based on the Porsche 997 Turbo, as the game would imply. The car uses a turbocharged 3.6 L boxer-6 engine making 480 PS, an possesses a 0-60 time of 3.9 seconds. Styling wise, the 997 Turbo features a new front bumper with fog lamps moved to the side of the vehicle, large air vents around the rear wheels, and a retractable rear wing to distinguish the Turbo from standard Carrera. In-game, the front grille's color is changed along with the car itself when repainting it. In-game, the car had a top speed of 125 MPH (201 KM/H) and a revenue of $522 per mile. The current mesh 911 is based on Porsche 997 GT3 produced from 2006 to 2012. The GT3 is a performance variant of the Porsche 911 that was designed for racing in mind, and began production in 1999 as a variant of the Porsche 996, and was devoid of any "unnecessary weight" by removing rear seating, audio systems, air conditioning, sound deadening, and other more comfort-related add-ons. In real life, the 997 GT3 featured an active suspension system, the first on any Porsche production model. It was initially powered by a 3.6 L flat-six engine making 415 PS and had a 0-60 time of 3.8 seconds. Alongside most of the other older vehicles, the car's performance has been adjusted, performing similarily to how it does in real life. It is also more apparent that the particular 997 variant is the 2009-2012 mid-cycle refresh model due to its hood styling, commonly known as the 997.2 GT3. It also featured a larger 3.8 L flat-six engine with power output increased by 15 PS. The car is also almost a third more expensive than it was in earlier versions, although revenue has also increased to $597. As of the Racing Update, revenue increased by $200 much like most vehicles in the game, bringing it to $797 per mile. Known Issues * (PATCHED) The 911 is prone to oversteering. * (PATCHED) Mistakenly labelled in-game as "911 Turbo GT3" Gallery 911_old.png|The older brick Porsche 911 at the now retired Gerard Ferry Pit Stop (UD: Newark) 911_alternate_rims.png|A Porsche 911 GT3 with the alternate GT3 rims equipped. 911 GT3 997.png 911GT3Rear.png|Rear end of 911 GT3 997 911GT3Color.png Trivia * The oversteer found in the vehicle pre-Racing Update is somewhat justified as its drivetrain layout (rear-engined rear-wheel drive) is, in fact, the most prone to oversteer. * The car has two sets of stock rims: one based on the 911 Turbo's rims and another based on the 911 GT3's rims. The latter must be equipped in the Body Shop. * It was once possible to purchase this car at a cheaper price in a more outdated game, then still keep it in more up-to-date games. This could also be done with the Volkswagen Golf GTI and 1967 Ford Mustang GT. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:H6 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:German Vehicles Category:Porsche